1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to percussion instruments, and more particularly to cajon drums or cajones.
2. Background and Related Art
A cajon is a six sided, box-shaped percussion instrument originally from Peru, played by slapping the front or rear faces (generally thin plywood) with the hands, fingers, or sometimes various implements such as brushes, mallets, or sticks. Many cajon builders use identical thickness layers on all six sides of the cajones, resulting in poor acoustical projection and many phase canceling properties. In other instances, sheets of wood are used for five sides of the box, and a thinner sheet of plywood is nailed on as the sixth side, and acts as the striking surface or head. A sound hole is typically cut on the back side opposite the head or tapa.
The top edges are often left unattached and can be slapped against the box. The player sits astride the box, tilting it at an angle while striking the head between his knees. The modern cajon may have rubber feet, and has several screws at the top for adjusting percussive timbre. Originally they would be only wooden boxes but now some versions may also have several stretched cords pressed against the tapa for a buzz like effect or tone. Guitar strings, rattles or drum snares may serve this purpose. They may also have bells on the inside near the cords. The percussionist can play the sides with the top of his palms and fingers for additional sounds. There are also tube cajones, which are played like a conga.
Existing cajones are generally simple devices not constructed according to any particular musical principles. Significant improvements are needed to provide better cajones.